moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege Cadre
Allied Nations |role = Anti-structure |useguns = Comet Prism Rifle 00 |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 130 |armortype = Plate |speed = 7 |sight = 8 |cost = $500 |time = 0:12 (base 0:18) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = Air Force Command Headquarters |groundattack = 36 * 120% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 115% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 80% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 50% vs. Basic/Animal * 45% vs. Flak * 35% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 20% vs. Light and Drone * 15% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy |cooldown = 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) |range = 9 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |artist = ImP_RuLz |actor = Colonel Magus |infantry = 1 }} The Siege Cadre is an Allied anti-structure infantry unit armed with a prism rifle, which is a smaller version of the Prism Tank's weapon, and wears thick armor which makes them immune to bites and scratches. Official description Following the Prism Tank's success as a siege engine, efforts to create a miniaturized prism weapon quickly sprung up. The most successful attempt was the Comet Prism Rifle 00, which was quickly put into mass production. The Siege Cadres are men trained to use the rifle with pinpoint precision, allowing for devastating results on hardened targets and structures, as well as human flesh. Armored vehicles however, have proven to be a problem due to the lack of charging coils in the prism rifle to increase portability. Siege Cadres wear extra thick suits to protect them from any possible discharges from their weapon. This has the beneficial side effect of protecting them from Attack Dogs but the disadvantage of being affected by the magnetic weapons.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Siege Cadres are specialized siege infantry, as their prism rifles are remarkably effective against structures. Their decent attack range and high precision ensures that they can accurately fire at enemy structures such as Gatling Cannons, Battle Bunkers and possibly even Tesla Coils (with proper micromanagement) without retaliation. Coupled with Navy SEALs and Guardian G.I.s, a group of Siege Cadres is capable of razing bases in a matter of minutes. The plate armor Siege Cadres wear provides them a little bit more resistance to enemy fire. In addition, their plated suits also grant them immunity to Attack Dogs and Spooks. However, this also means that Siege Cadres are one of the few infantry units vulnerable to magnetic weapons. Unlike Tesla Troopers, their suits offer little protection to prevent enemy tanks from crushing and they are nowhere near as durable as other infantry that utilize plate armor. They are also vulnerable to other battlefield hazards such poison clouds, firestorms and radiation fields. The Siege Cadre has decent mobility for an infantry. When loaded into an IFV, it gains extra mobility and range (11) that allows one to harass and pick off enemy buildings while acting as a possible alternative to dedicated artillery units earlier on in the game prior to the construction of a Tech Center. The major downside of Siege Cadres is that they are limited as anti-structure specialists. One cannot expect this prism infantry to deal significant damage to enemy infantry and armored vehicles. Siege Cadres are also vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons and air units. Rocketeers and Viruses are examples of decent counters against them. Appearances Act One * Siege Cadres mark their first appearance in Wrong Side, coming to the battlefield via a Voyager, after Navy SEALs purged the coast. * They are trainable starting in the mission Zero Signal. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 2.0, the Siege Cadre was called the Enforcer and used a slightly recolored model of the Desolator. Trivia * Coincidentally, [http://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_&_Conquer:_Red_Alert_Mobile Command & Conquer: Red Alert (Iphone)] (released in 2009) also introduced an infantry unit wielding a portable prism weapon. However this weapon bears stronger resemblance to those used by Chrono Legionnaires and Cryo Legionnaires. References zh:光棱攻城兵 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Prism